


Don't mess with ressurection... it rarely goes well.

by PinkRambo



Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Brainwashing, Clint in the vents, M/M, Multi, Superior Iron Man, incorrect ressurection, ordered to masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: 5 in 1 fill - B1 - Ordered to masturbate/I1 - Resurrection Gone Wrong/N1- Misunderstanding/G1- Deadly Game/O1- Clint in the Vents---Clint listens in on something he probably shouldn't have.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Don't mess with ressurection... it rarely goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up darker then intended, but then again I did use Superior Ironman.

* * *

If there was one thing that Clint liked to do, it was to get himself into tight places that he couldn’t be found in. But didn’t change his mind that he wanted nothing more than to just find all the ways to get in and out of a place. He found himself above Tony’s rooms, and had to stop. There were sounds, something he wasn’t sure he was hearing right. So he reached up, and slowly adjusted the volume on his hearing aids, and leaned a little closer to the open vent to listen in.

“You’d do anything for us right?” Well that was Tony. Wait, that was TONY. TONY WHO WAS DEAD, TONY.

“You’re so used to leading that you’ve probably forgotten how to take orders haven’t you Stevie?” Only one person called Steve by that nickname and that was Bucky. But… what the hell were the three of them doing in the same room and not trying to kill each other!?

“Yes sirs.” Steve replied. “Please help me remember.” 

_ What the fuck!? _ Clint shifted a little bit more, seeing Steve kneeling in the middle of the living room with his eyes covered. That was the right Steve, body held tense and what scars he could see were in the right spot. Shifting again, he saw the Bucky he was hearing as also the right one. Black and gold Wakanda arm. So it was only Tony that wasn’t right. Had they fucked around with the Time stone to bring Tony back? 

Or had they brought him back but it didn’t work properly?

Focusing again on what he was seeing, he settled in to watch and listen….

Tony shifted, leaning forward. His suit, silver and blue, slowly receded from around his frame before he was left in nothing more than the compression wear he wore underneath it all. He kept a careful eye on Barnes, since that man was clearly trying to fight against the suggestions Tony had put in his mind, but no matter how good the smart ass little girl from Wakanda thought she was, he was vastly superior in every way. And there was still enough programming in Barnes to manipulate into doing what he wanted. 

And what he wanted was to hold something over the perfect Captain. The bane of his fucking existence. Tony moved over to crouch next to Steve and started to speak lowly to him. “Then you’re going to listen to everything I or Barnes tells you. No questions asked, no hesitations. Understand me?” He asked, watching Steve swallow and nod.

“Yes sir.” Steve’s reply was quiet, before he felt Tony’s hair in his hair and pulled him back. 

“Louder.” 

“Yes sir!” Steve didn’t even think about it, before he replied at a louder volume. 

Tony smirked, and looked over at Barnes and jerked his head towards the pair of them. It took the other man a moment to get up and move towards them, before he was knelt down on one knee, and his hand slid up Steve’s chest until his left hand, the vibranium one, wrapped around Steve’s throat. Steve’s breath caught before he schooled it again. Tony laughed as he moved over to his helmet and made sure that it was recording before he was moving a chair over to sit down next to him. 

“Alright Steve Rogers. I want you to masturbate for us. Be good and we might even let you cum.” 

* * *

Tony and Barnes played with Steve for six hours. Six hours Clint was up in the vents, listening in on what the hell was going on in this apartment. Once Steve was wrung out, it didn’t stop there. But Clint didn’t remember hearing them put in a safeword… maybe this was a long standing arrangement… Something didn’t sit right with him though, and he shifted to watch Steve laying back on the carpet, panting as Barnes tightened his grip around his throat. He wondered if he could get in there to save Steve in case this was going to be an asphyxiation related death, but he watched as Steve’s hand wrapped around Barnes’ wrist and try to pry it off. 

There were nonverbal signals that Steve was giving Barnes but it wasn’t doing anything, and Clint’s eyes narrowed. This wasn’t right. Barnes wouldn’t hurt Steve like this… not even when he had been the Winter Soldier, he hadn’t pushed the bounds this far. 

“Oh Steve, you seem to have the misconception that you’re going to walk away from this… you’re not going to get away from this.” Tony’s words were snarky and he reached up to pat Barnes on the upper arm, which relaxed the man’s grip around Steve’s throat, and Clint heard the gasps from the soldier as he drew breath again. 

Clint shifted one last time, before he saw Tony looking up at the vent with a smirk. His eyes were a bright shiny silver, not the brown Clint was familiar with. This wasn’t the Tony Stark he knew and admired. This was another one all together. “Oh you’re playing a dangerous game aren’t you Barton?” The smirk was dark and nasty, and Clint knew that things weren’t going to go well.


End file.
